To study adrenocortical function during growth and development. To better define the relationships between endocrine glands; specifically, does human growth hormone affect the metabolism of other hormones? In the current year we would focus more narrowly on the disposition of adrenal steroids in subjects with growth hormone deficiency, before and after therapeutic administration of the hormone.